U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,491 (Peter), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “bimetal controlled circuit breaker includes a current bus that is electrically connected in series with the bimetal element. The current bus extends parallel to the bimetal element in the deflection plane of the latter and is rigid relative to the bimetal element. The deflection of the bimetal element is supported by the action of electrodynamic forces. In order for the circuit breaker to be suitable for greater current intensities and the effect of the electrodynamic forces to be better utilized, the bimetal element is electrically connected in parallel with a shunt path.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,266 (Mickelson), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “reverse deflection prevention arrangement is provided for use in a circuit breaker for preventing a bimetal from bending in a direction opposite its normal thermal deflection. The reverse deflection prevention arrangement includes a tab portion extending from a yoke and a corresponding block member disposed on the inside surface of a circuit breaker cover. The tab portion engages the block member when the bimetal is forced to deflect in the direction opposite its normal deflection. An alternate embodiment of the reverse deflection prevention arrangement includes a reinforcement member secured to one end of the bimetal. The reinforcement member strengthens and supports the bimetal so that it is prevented from bending in the direction opposite its normal thermal deflection.” See Abstract.